Epilogue Into The View of Lina
by Serena Cadwell
Summary: IN FIRST-PERSON! Anyways, this is how I envisioned the epilogue if there was one.


The City of Ember:

**This was a school project, and my friends suggested I put it on here. So, read it!**

I watched the bundle fall into the crumbling town. I asked, "What do you think will happen now, Doon?"

He looked at me, his dark eyes sparking in the new light. "I dunno," he answered. "I guess we look for a new city to call home." His usually dark hair looked lighter, a brownish color.

I said, "Well if we're going to do that, we should go the way the light is coming from." There then was a cry of pain from Poppy. We both turned around to see a big, red mark on her left knee, droplets of blood coming out. I rushed over there, ripping a bit of my jacket and tying it around her knee to stop the scrape from getting worse. I sad in a soft voice, "Don't worry, Poppy. We're going to find ourselves a new home."

She sniffled, her eyes filled with tears, "No Gwanny?"

"No," I said, fighting back tears. "Just us and Doon." I picked her up and turned to Doon, "Do you think we should start now?"

"Yeah," he replied. He picked up the sack he brought, then looked back at me in my motionless state, smiling. "You can't stay there forever."

I smiled, "You're right." I walked over to Doon, who was on the path. He then turned around and started walking, with me and Poppy following.

Hours later, when the silver disk was back in the sky, I noticed I noticed yellowish lights, with people walking along next to buildings. Doon was looking down at his feet. I looked at Poppy, who was in a deep spell of sleep. I exclaimed, "Look! There's a city ahead!" Doon looked up, seeing the people and the buildings. He cast a look at me, as if to say, "We should run."

"She's asleep," I noted. "But she needs to see this." Doon started jogging, while I slowly went into a jog. Doon looked forever ahead of me. I laughed, "Slow down!"

"Is Poppy _that _heavy?" Doon asked as he turned around, stopping. I finally caught up to him once he said, "You're slow, Lina."

I laughed, "You're stuck with me for a while, Doon Harrow. Do you _want_ to say stuff like that?"

"It's fun though!" He exclaimed, his face full of excitement. We reached the city, then being passed by a fast, metal thing on the road. "What _was_ that?" we both asked aloud, our heads looking at the back of the item in awe.

Poppy said, "Dat fawst."

I suggested to Doon, nudging my head towards Poppy, "We should find a place to stay."

"Look!" Doon pointed to a building across the road. "There's a bunch of children in that house!" A light shown in every window, accompanied with some children. A light shown on a word that was peeling away. Orphanage. "Let's check it out," He said, putting his hand on my arm, as if to pull me, and led me across the paved path.

When we went to sleep, all three of us were separated into different rooms full of beds. It felt odd without Poppy in the same room as me when I went to sleep. I closed my eyes and saw Doon, smiling at me earlier on that road to this city called Forks in an area called Washington. I then drifted off into a deep spell of sleep.

The next day, Poppy and I were given to a man and woman shortly after Doon was. I saw Doon every day at the school, while Poppy was at home with our new mother and father. Doon and I also went to the same school called a college. We went to the college in a city not far from Forks called Seattle.

Two years after Doon and I got out of college, and we were dating, we went to a restaurant called Dantini's in a town not far called Sequim. We talked and laughed our whole time there. We then drove back to Forks to visit Poppy, who was now in middle school. Doon then drove to a field an hour outside of town. "Doon, where are we going?" I asked.

The car then halted to a stop in the field, Doon asking, "Do you remember thirteen years ago?"

I reminisced. "We escaped out of Ember," I said as I thought. I then realized. He was taking me to see the cave of Ember! "It can't still be there!" I declared. We got out of the car and I went to the edge, sitting down. I saw the place I used to think was the only city in a world full of darkness. This time, there was only one light shining in the middle of the dead city, probably shining for 254 years. I looked at the field and saw the tall, rolling grass, which was a darkish, green color in the light of the moon, swaying softly with the breeze. The last time we were in this field, it was pretty groomed and we were exiles out of an underground city.

"I'm amazed I haven't seen anyone yet. I- I haven't even seen my…" Doon choked off.

"I thought I saw him in Seattle yesterday, Doon. I just came out of the library." I knew he was talking about his father. I put my hand above his to calm Doon as I thought of yesterday. I was in the library, grabbing inspiration since I was a master in writing. I started a book about a town similar to Ember. I then came out and _thought _I saw someone which looked like an aging version of Doon's father. I then came back to the present moment. I then realized we were almost completely hidden by the tall grass. "Why did we come here anyways?" I asked.

"I had a message to deliver." He said, smiling at me and helping me up. I then remembered I was a messenger in Ember, thanks to Doon. We traded jobs since we got the jobs the other wanted.

"To who?" I giggled.

"Her name is Lina Mayfleet."

I looked at him. "Doon Harrow, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"The message is the following. Will you marry me? Repeat."

"Will you mar…" I stopped what I was saying. I realized what he was doing. He was proposing to me. He then dropped down to his knee.

"Lina," he started. "I've known you forever. We were the only ones who made it out of Ember along with your sister. We've been through a lot together, which has drawn us closer. Will you take my hand in marriage?"

"Of course I will," I answered. He then slipped a little ring on my finger. It was a blank silver band with only one little diamond planted into the band. I knew Doon was someone I could be with forever.


End file.
